Turtle High
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: A high school for mutant turtles,hidden in the sacred forest of NYC. Four new students came to Marie's school and who are these students?and will one of them make Marie feel happier? or make her worse?Find Out!there's going to be a few songfics so enjoy!
1. New Students

The name's Marie Katherine Fireshock. I'm a girl mutant turtle and I'm in Turtle High. A high school for mutant turtles hidden in a sacred forest from the city of humans and I have three friends named Amy, Janet and May. I have a red whip, a light red bandanna around my eyes and a light red ribbon around my waist and another one around my right arm.

Amy is like me except she has a hammer, her bow is at her left arm and her color is yellow, Janet is light blue, her bow is at her right thigh and her weapons are swords. Finally, May is light purple, her bow is at left thigh and her weapon is a fan. Don't get too cocky cause as they say. The pen is mightier than the sword. Fans can be weapons too so don't push your little luck.

I also wear a dragon shape necklace but Amy, Janet and May doesn't. Anyways, I'm just reaching to the school entrance and suddenly, something heavy jumps on my back.

"HI MARIE!" Amy shouts. I sigh and put Amy down

"hey Amy" I greet in a bored way

"have you heard?" May asks

"heard what?" I ask.

"There's going to be four new students in our class and I heard they're tough" Janet said in her leader tone

"oh. Thanks for the info" usually I don't care if there's any new student. But I felt like something is going to happen.

"Come on, school is about to start" Janet said as we rush to class.

* * *

><p>In History class, the teacher decided the class should get everyone to know each other so today is no lesson day since it's the first day of school. I'm more of a silent, alone but strong type while May is the shy but smart girl. Janet is more on swordsman and she's always confident and good in leadership while Amy is the cheerful and sweet girl that every boy wants her. When the teacher came in, the class went silent.<p>

"Okay class, here are the new students" Miss Sino said as four turtles came in. a turtle in blue has two katanas, a blue bandanna around his eyes , knee and elbow pad and a belt. The other turtles are like him except they have different weapons and color. The orange turtle has nunchucks, a purple one with a bow and a red one with two Sais. The red one looks kinda cool…

"My name is Leonardo but you can call me Leo" the blue one said as he points at the orange one "and these are my brothers. Donatello, Michelangelo and Rapheal"

"Hi! I'm Mikey!" the orange one said

"hi and please,call me Don or Donnie" the purple one said

"Hiya. just call me Raph" the red one said

"okay, since your new students in Turtle High, you may sit where you like" with that, the guys sit with me and the girls. Mikey sit with Amy, Janet with Leo, May with Don and me with Raph. It was quiet until the door slam open and stands Ginger, the most selfish, greedy, popular yet mean girl in this entire school. She has a black bandanna around her eyes , a black belt and a black diamond necklace around her neck.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ginger said in her all so _sweet _voice. I hiss with venom when she said that.

"It's okay. Just go and picks your seat." Ginger nod and walk to me. She glares at me.

"You better move, loser" Ginger said angrily.

"Why?" I ask as Raph look at me and Ginger

"because you're in my seat so move" she said more angrily

_**"you should kick that girl" **_Nang, my yang said

_"but it would mean punishment and consequences"_Nin, my yin said

_"maybe I should do what I want"_I thought as I was about to stand up and about to move when a hand grab my arm. I look at my right to find Raph looking angry.

"Since when did she boss ya around?" Raph asks but I ignore and look at Ginger

"hello hottie" she said as she try to get to my seat. Raph looks disgust and I sigh. I sit back down and saw her in a bad mood "HEY! MOVE YOUR BIG BUTT AND LET ME SIT!" Ginger shouted and I glare at her

"**if you want it so badly, why not make me?**" I ask in a dark tone. DM starts to talk in my head

**"can I kill her for you?" **DM asks as she smirks. I chuckle softly

_"no thanks. You should take care of Nang" _I thought. DM was an evil spirit but she now knows she's not evil and start new by being good.

**"Gotcha" **With that, I went back to reality.

"What is going on here?" Miss Sino asks as me, Raph and Ginger look at her

"Marie took my seat! She even wants to kill me!" Ginger lies. I think I'm about to scratch the table. Miss Sino gasps and looks at me angrily.

"IS THIS TRUE?" she yells at me

"no" I said softly but Ginger begins to shout at me

"OH YEAH? DO YOU HAVE PROOF? DO YOU HAVE SOME PICTURE OR A WITNESS?"

"I'M HER WITNESS!" I and Ginger look at Raph in surprise while the teacher looks at him in relive

"tell me what happen, please" the teacher asks nicely.

"Marie sits here and Ginger tried to force her to move but Marie refuse and just tell her to find a new seat but Ginger doesn't care and then you came and that's it" Raph explains.

"I see. Ginger, you go and pick a new seat or you will get a detention!" the teacher scolds Ginger. When she's gone, the teacher looks at me "I'm sorry, Marie. I know you have a rough time in this school but you still have friends, right?" I nod and she smile "good. Now you may continue what you're doing" with that, she left to her desk. I put my shoulders on my desk and rest my head on them. I look at Raph and smile

"thanks" I said quietly

"no prob. I owe you one anyway" Raph said "it's the least I can do for ya. After all, you save me from that crazy girl" I laugh softly "nice laugh" he said

"nice save" we both laugh a little and I'm beginning to think he's cooler.

"So you're name's Marie, right?" he asks

"yeah. And you're Raphael Hamato, right?" I said with a smirk. He looks shock and looks at me strangely

"how do you know my last name?" I shrug

"Don't know. I only know" I said. I wasn't kidding. I felt like I know him but…where? Before he could say something else, the bell rang and I was the first one out

* * *

><p>I was in the garden and relaxing under an apple tree. It was lunch time and four periods are finish and another four left to go. After that, I have to see my new dorm. I guess I could have a nap. I started to sleep in slumber.<p>

_~Marie's Dream~_  
><em><br>I was all alone. With people as humans and me being a mutant. I'm sitting on a swing, alone without anyone. Suddenly, a red masked, amber eyed mutant turtle came by._

_"hiya!" he said as he grin. I only look at him in confusion._

_"Um…hi" I said shyly. He sat on a swing next to me._

_"what'cha doin'?" he asks. I look at him_

_"I'm just swinging here" I answer. I heard a sound and jump off the swing "I got to go" I was about to leave when a hand grab my wrist_

_"wait!" he took out a heart shape bracelet and put it on my wrist. "Here. It's for you" he said as he blush a little. I smile and kiss him on the cheek. He blushes harder and turns pink. I giggle and left_

_~End Dream~_

I woke up to find amber eyes staring at me. I blush a little and find the girls and the new students looking at me.

"Are you okay?" Amy asks as I sat up. I look at Amy and nod

"I'm fine" I said

"but you look like you were dead, dudette!" Mikey said

"I said I'm fine. I'm just taking a nap" I said as I saw Ginger coming

"hello, losers" she said to the girls and me. When she looks at the guys, she smiles "hi, hotties" she said as she twirl her hair and bit her lip. I growl and punch the apple tree, causing the apples to drop on Mikey's head a few times

"OW!"

"Are you okay, Mikey?" Amy asks worriedly but was push by Ginger

"are you okay, sweetie?" Ginger asks and glare at Amy

"ow, my knee!" when Amy said that, I saw her knee…bleeding. Don and May check it and look worry

"we need to bring her to the nurse's office" Don said as Mikey pick her up. I glare at Ginger

"Marie?" Amy asks worriedly as I snarl at Ginger. She looks scared as I approach to her. I glare harder and scoff. I got off of her face and walk to Amy

"you okay, Amy?" I ask worriedly. She nod and I sigh. "I'll show her to the nurse's office" Mikey nod and I give Amy a piggy back ride. Amy looks at me confuse "what?" I ask her

"it's just…you never give anyone a piggy back ride" she answer. If this is anime, I would have sweatdrop.

"Well, I can't carry you bridal style like a guy now can't i?" I ask as I rush to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p> 


	2. Singing Auditions

I'm just waiting for Amy and relaxing a little. I despise Ginger with all my hatred. I heard the door open and came in Mikey and Raph. I sigh and stare at the little injured kids playing a ball

"hey" Raph said

"hey" I answer as a ball hit my foot. I pick up the ball and give it to a turtle girl that hurt her left foot

"thank you, miss" I smile at the little girl and pat her head. I look at the heart shape bracelet and smile. Luckily, no one saw it. Raph sat next to me and I hear the nurse come in. I look at her and she smile

"she'll be alright. You and her should be getting back to class" I nod and Amy grabs my hand as we rush off.

* * *

><p>I'm in my last period of school. The teacher was still teaching us about the life of fighting.<p>

"Okay, Marie! You will fight with Raphael" Mr. Sami said as I go to the battle field. I look at Raph and took a fighting stance "AND FIGHT!" I started to run towards Raph as he kicks my stomach. I dodge it and punch his face. He kicks my arm then my knee as I jump and try to dodge. He punches my face as I kick his stomach. I jump behind him and kick his back. He grabs my foot with his feet and makes me fall to the ground. He pin me as we breathe heavily. Our faces are inches away until the teacher shout

"good job, kids. You could be in the fighting championships but you still needed to practice harder!" I nod as the bell ring. I look at Raph who is still on top of me

"um…Raph?" I started to feel some heat on my face as Raph look at me with those amber eyes

"yeah?" he asks

"can you…um…get off of me?" I ask as Raph turn pink

"oh…right, sorry" he got off of me as he help me up

"it's okay" I started to ease my heat and calm down

"well, see ya" he said as I smile

"see ya" I said as we went to different directions

* * *

><p>I'm all alone in the garden with no one else. The dream I had during lunch time was my past. It happened when I was 6 years old. I look around to see if anyone is here. Luckily, no one around so I took out my red guitar. I started to play a tune.<p>

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
>And when you take, you take the very best of me<br>So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'  
>And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted<em>

_Oh, what a shame_  
><em>What a rainy ending given to a perfect day<em>  
><em>Just walk away<em>  
><em>No use defending words that you will never say<em>

_And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through_  
><em>I've never been anywhere cold as you<em>

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray_  
><em>And I stood there lovin' you and washed them all away<em>  
><em>And you come away with a great little story<em>  
><em>Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you<em>

_Oh, what a shame_  
><em>What a rainy ending given to a perfect day<em>  
><em>Just walk away<em>  
><em>No use defending words that you will never say<em>

_And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through_  
><em>I've never been anywhere cold as you<em>

_You never did give a damn thing, honey_  
><em>But I cried, cried for you<em>  
><em>And I know you wouldn't have told nobody<em>  
><em>If I died, died for you, died for you<em>

_Oh, what a shame_  
><em>What a rainy ending give to a perfect day<em>  
><em>Every smile you fake is so condescending<em>  
><em>Counted all the scars you made<em>

_Now that I'm sittin her thinkin' it through_  
><em>I've never been anywhere cold as you<em>

when I was done, I heard footsteps and May came to me panting.

"Ma-Marie! You…They…" she said between breathes but I can't make it out

"what is it, May?" I ask as she took a deep breathe

"I heard there's a singing concert and-" but I cut her off

"sorry, I really don't want to join" but she started to get more panic

"BUT JANET AND AMY SIGN YOU UP!" when she said that, I started to make some fires around me. They are so dead

"THEY WHAT!" May and I rush to where the audition sign and unfortunately, they sign my name. Janet and Amy came and I glare at them

"oh, hi Marie!" Amy said as I grab her shoulders

"WHY DID YOU SIGN ME UP TO THE SINGING CONCERT?" I shouted as Amy grin sheepishly

"because you have a good singing voice so we thought you could join this. PLEASE! This is a one-time deal! Pretty please?" she give me the puppy eyes as I sigh

"fine" I mumble

"GREAT!" Amy grab my hand "we have to go and get to the hall!" she said as we rush to the hall. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>When we're at the hall, I saw a lot of students participate the concert.<p>

"Look, the losers are here to lose!" a very annoying voice said. I have no mood to hear that idiot voice. I turn around to find Ginger and her friends, Emily and Gita. Amy stand behind me as I growl at them

"what do you want?" I said as calmly as possible.

"I want to enter the concert, of course!" Ginger said "I have the most beautiful voice in the world anyway. Well you losers have the ugliest one ever!" she said as her friends start to laugh.

"GINGER APPIRCOT!" Miss Merry, the principle shouted.

"Good luck, losers. You'll need it" Ginger starts to laugh as her and her friends went to the stage. I saw Raph come in and when he look at me, he smirk

"hey, Marie" he said

"hey, Raph" I said as I saw his brothers greet my friends

"h-hi, Don" May said

"hi, May" he said

"hey, Mikey" Amy smiles

"hey, Amy. Um…is your knee okay?" he asks as Amy looks at her knee

"it's okay. Don't worry" she said as she smiles at Mikey. Mikey blush red and grin while he scratch his head

"hi, Leo" Janet said

"hey, Janet" Leo said as they both blush. I look at Raph and smile

"so what are you guys doing here?" I ask as Raph has an annoyed look

"Mikey been pleading me to join this stupid concert" he said as he glare at Mikey

"really? You're lucky. Me and Janet have to sign Marie's name to make her join here" Amy said as I glare at her and punch her arm "OW!" she said as she rubs her arm

"I really don't want to come here, ya know" I said

"but Marie! You should have some fun and besides! You have a good voice and your si-" but I put my hand on her mouth before she could said anything else. Suddenly, we hear someone singing that could make a planet die.

_(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark)  
>Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Yeah-ah-ah<br>Yeah-ah-ah  
>Yeah-ah-ah<br>Yeah-ah-ah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_Seven a.m., waking up in the morning_  
><em>Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs<em>  
><em>Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal<em>  
><em>Seein' everything, the time is goin'<em>  
><em>Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'<em>  
><em>Gotta get down to the bus stop<em>  
><em>Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)<em>

_Kickin' in the front seat_  
><em>Sittin' in the back seat<em>  
><em>Gotta make my mind up<em>  
><em>Which seat can I take?<em>

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_7:45, we're drivin' on the highway_  
><em>Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, think about fun<em>  
><em>You know what it is<em>  
><em>I got this, you got this<em>  
><em>My friend is by my right, ay<em>  
><em>I got this, you got this<em>  
><em>Now you know it<em>

_Kickin' in the front seat_  
><em>Sittin' in the back seat<em>  
><em>Gotta make my mind up<em>  
><em>Which seat can I take?<em>

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday_  
><em>Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')<em>  
><em>We-we-we so excited<em>  
><em>We so excited<em>  
><em>We gonna have a ball today<em>

_Tomorrow is Saturday_  
><em>And Sunday comes after ... wards<em>  
><em>I don't want this weekend to end<em>

_R-B, Rebecca Black_  
><em>So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)<em>  
><em>In the back seat (In the back seat)<em>  
><em>I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>Fast lanes, switchin' lanes<em>  
><em>Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)<em>  
><em>(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me<em>  
><em>Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream<em>  
><em>Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend<em>  
><em>We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all<em>

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

when it was done, I started to twitch my left eye. I look at the others. Amy and Mikey fainted, Don and May have their left corner mouth and right eye twitch, Leo and Janet look like they want to explode and Raph look like he's dead. Ginger came out and looks like a show off.

"Top that, loser" she whisper to me as she went to the hall

"MARIE KATHERINE FIRESHOCK!" the teacher shouted as Amy and Mikey wake up, Don and May stop their trance and Raph coming back from his 'death'. I sigh as I went to the stage.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p>

I know I said I would make songfics in this but just in case someone didn't get it, I would songfics in a few chapters.

Thank you! ^^


	3. Red Beast and Nightwatcher

When I reach the stage, the others are sitting at the seats. I took a mike and started to sing.  
><em><br>There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired place lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<em>

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_  
><em>Starts to make its way to me<em>  
><em>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks<em>  
><em>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_  
><em>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door<em>  
><em>I'd open up and you would say<em>

_It was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_  
><em>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<em>  
><em>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>  
><em>Please don't be in love with someone else<em>  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

When I was done, the gang claps their hands. I bow and got off the stage. The girls hug me tight and let go. the guys came over with a grin.

"DUDE! THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!" Mikey shouted

"yeah, I didn't know you were that good" Don said

"thanks" I said as I remember something "did Raph gone up yet?" I ask and Raph nod

"yeah. I did. I sang it before you guys came. We just went out to get some juice"

"oh" I said. I want to find out how he sings. "By the way, what room did you guys get?" I ask

"Well, we haven't got it yet but if we hurry, we could get the room number" Janet said as we rush to the administration room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys. We'll see our dorm room later. Me and my bros got to go train. See ya" Leo said but Janet grab his arm<p>

"actually, me and the girls want to train too, right girls?" Janet asks as Amy and May nod. I was about to say yes but I look at the sky and they seem to be dark

"I'm sorry, guys. I got to do some…uh…stuff. See ya" I said as I rush in to the garden. I got my duffle bag and pull out a costume. I wear a light red kimono dress, a black robe, red boots and a red mask with a star print at the forehead and a heart on both sides of the cheek. I went off to New York City. When I got there, I saw drunken men come out of a bar. I look in disgust. Humans are so idiotic. I was about to jump when I felt someone pull me down to an alley. I tried to stand up but drop down to the ground. I saw my knee bleeding. Crap

"Well, looky here" said a drunken voice. I look up and saw a group of Purple Dragons holding a bottle. Double Crap

"looks like it's a girl, boss" a guy said as the front guy took off his jacket

"well, she's going to be a bad girl, right?" he said as his gang took off their jacket. Triple Carp

I tightly close my eyes and wait for their stupid rapping. Suddenly, I heard some screams and shouts. After it's done, I slowly look to find a guy in a metal suit. The guy came up to me and look at me

"ya okay?" he asks as I tried to stand up. I use the wall for support and look at the guy

"yeah." I said as I tried to stand but end up falling. The guy sigh

"if you're gonna try to act tough, forget it" he says as he pick me up bridal style. I blush and thank god I'm wearing a mask. He started to hop around the buildings as try to find out who in the suit.

"Who…who are you?" I whisper to myself. He suddenly stops and looks at me strictly. I gulp and think it's a bad idea to ask

"the name's Nightwatcher. And you are?" he asks me as I regain myself

"Red Beast" I whisper. I look at the stars and close my eyes and smile.

"what are ya doin'?" the Nightwatcher asks. I look at him and back at the stars

"I'm just listening to the stars" I said as I sigh. Now he's gonna think I'm crazy but I only heard a chuckle

"you're weird, ya know?" he said

"yeah but my granddad said different people are sometimes special people" I said as the Nightwatcher put me at a roof. I look at him as he sits beside me

"well, it may be true" he said. I want to know what's under his helmet. I want to but I can't

"my granddad is a good man" I said and frown as I look at the stars "I wish he stay longer" I felt the wind blowing through me. I started to feel better and stand up. The Nightwatcher look at me

"I'm guessin' your better, huh?" he ask. I don't why but I think I heard him said sadly. I smile and close my eyes. I took off his helmet. "Hey, what are ya-" I kiss his cheek before he could say anything else. I pull away, still having my eyes close and put his helmet back to his head. I open my eyes and smile

"see ya next time, okay?" I ask politely and wait for his answer.

"Okay" he said toughly and we went to our different ways. I have three words about that today:

What a Day!


	4. The Boy From The Past

I woke up to find myself in my dorm. I look around and found Raph sleeping on another bed and- WAIT A DING DANG MINUTE! I look at Raph again and found he's snoring and sleeping. I start to shudder and look close. I look at his sleeping figure and look at the clock. Right about now its 8:45 am so I might as well leave him asleep. I start to take out a special magic book and start to read it. I wonder who is that Nightwatcher guy? Suddenly, I heard Raph talking in his sleep

"hm…hiya, what's yer name..." Typical Raph… "Hm…a girl with…a red bandanna…a heart shape bracelet…" wait! Did he say a heart shape bracelet? I lean to hear more. He starts to stir and I move away. I look at my book and blush pink.

"Is he the boy from my past?" I ask myself as Raph touch my bandanna softly and grab me to him. He starts to hug me and our faces are only inches away. I pull away but he's just too strong

_"okay, this is getting way too creepy"_I thought as I slip away from Raph's grip. It only makes him turn to the other side. Luckily, I got out so I continue to read my book. I heard Raph starts to yawn and rub his eyes as he sat up. I cover my face and blush red. I look over my shoulder and saw Raph stretching his arms. I blush redder and MAN HE'S HOT! Wait a minute! What am I saying? I heard Raph groan and I felt Raph staring at me

"what are ya doin'?" Raph asks as I tried to calm down

"n-nothing" I shudder. This never happen before. What the heck is happening to me?

"What are ya readin'?" he asks as he takes my book. I glare at him

"GIVE IT BACK!" I shouted as Raph look through the pages

"a magic book?" he asks me and he look at me. I blush and take the book back. "You do magic?"

"Yes and now you think I'm an idiot" I mumble and Raph look shock

"I didn't say or think that" he said as I look at him sadly

"but people think its…weird" I said as I look at the ground.

"So? People think that but I met a lot of people who knows magic" Raph said as I smile a little

"you do, huh?" I ask as Raph chuckle

"do I look like a liar?" he asks as I laugh a little

"yes, you do" I joke as we both laugh at the comment. I suddenly remember about Raph's 'attack' and I blush red

"what's wrong?" he asks as I blush redder. I can't answer him since it has to do with him snuggling me, right?

"i-it's nothing" I said as I stand up. Suddenly, Raph pull me into his arms on the bed and smirk

"you better answer or else" he said in a deadly tone but still kept that smirk on his face. I look confuse

"or else what? " I protest as Raph lean to my ear

"or else I'll have fun with ya" he whisper as I felt a chill to my spine. I shiver and his whisper. I can still feel his voice brush my neck

"i-i-it's you" I mumble as Raph look confuse

"what are ya talking about?" he asks as I took a deep breathe

"before you woke up, you keep saying stuff in your sleep, you touch my bandanna softly a-and you start to snuggle me" I said as calmly as I could and look at Raph. He was blushing pink and look shock

"o-oh" he said as he scratch the back of his head. I still blush and jump off the bed. I went to the door

"we better get going, Raph" I said as I close the door behind me. I start to walk around the school since class won't start till 10. I start to go to the garden and relax under my favorite apple tree.

"So this is where ya relax" a Brooklyn accent voice said as I quickly point my whip at the owner but to find Raph "whoa there, I'm not a bad guy" he said as he put his hand in defense. I lower my weapon and look at the skies.

"What do you want?" I ask as he sat next to me

"nothing. Just wanna talk. That's all" he said as silence spread the air. I listen to the bell on my bracelet as Raph look at me

"what?" I ask looking at him

"where did ya get that bracelet?" he asks as he points at the heart shape bracelet. I smile

"it belonged to a red mask turtle. He gave it to me before I left. I never saw him since" I said sadly as Raph widens his eyes

"you mean…you're the girl that plays on the swing?" I look at him in surprise and smile

"you're the boy I kiss at the cheek?" I said but when I realize what I said, I cover my mouth and pull my knees to my chest and blush red. Raph blush pink and we went to silence foe a few minute until an apple hit on Raph.

"OW!" Raph rubs his head as I giggle a little. We both laugh as we continue to talk about something interesting. Turns out, he has a motorbike and love to ride it around the night, likes to beat the crap out of people and sometimes argue with his brother, Leo. I was glad to meet someone like him but now I wonder…can I trust him fully?

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy! ^^<p> 


	5. Big Brother Hoshi

School was about to finish and I learn more about the gang more. I became more outgoing then being silent. I look at the bracelet and smile. Amy came over and asks

"Marie, guess what?" she seems to be cheerful

"what?" I start to drink my soda I got from the vending machine

"I saw a guy and he asks me about you. No one knows his name and he seems to know you" I spit my soda out and almost choke on it. I look at Amy like she's nuts

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I asks in a loud tone as I shake Amy by the shoulder

"I met a guy and he looks like he's 15 or something and he's wearing a white bandanna, has a white blade and he looks worry. He asks me if I saw you and I just told him no." she said as I start to get angry

"Hoshi" I mumble as Amy look at me in confuse

"what?" she asks as I look angrily at her

"WHERE IS HE?" I ask as she looks more worry

"I saw him this morning at the hall. I think he's still there" she said as I crush the soda and rush to the hall

when I got to the hall, I saw Hoshi and his friends, Mara and Nick. Mara wears a pink bandanna and has a pink bag full of ninja darts. She's more of a medical girl but she can still kick butts. Nick wears a dark brown bandanna and has a katana and he's a tough guy. Finally, Hoshi, he's the most skilled ninja in NYC and he's the mysteries type. I saw Ginger and she starts to try wooing him. If this is anime, I would have sweatdrop by the site

"hey, handsome" she said in a horrible seductive voice "how about we go out a little? You know maybe a dinner, a movie?" she said as Hoshi scoffs

"get lost, girly. We're not here for you" Mara said as she glare at Ginger

"why I never!" Ginger said as she scoffs and walks away. She saw me and point at me "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU LOSER? YOU'RE NOT THINKING OF DATING THAT GUY, DO YOU?" she shouted at me as she point at Hoshi. I smack my forehead as Hoshi walk to me

"nice to see you again, Marie" he said in his low voice as everyone look at me

"the pleasures mine, brother" I said in a respective tone as everyone gasp and whisper

"she's Hoshi's sister?"

"I can't believe it! A skilled ninja has a sibling?"

"Isn't he too famous to have a sister?"

I keep hearing rumors until I glare at Hoshi

"what is it this time, Hoshi?" I ask as Hoshi grab my wrist

"I feel today will be dangerous" he said as I get more serious. Ginger grabs my wrist and saw my bracelet

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" she shouts as she takes my bracelet. I growl at her and take my hand back from Hoshi's grip

"GIVE IT BACK!" I shouted as Gita came and examine it

"interesting. I wonder who gave her a bracelet" she said as she gave it to Ginger. My bracelet has a small heart crystal, a bell, a red star and a rose. Ginger suddenly turns it around with her finger

"oh well. I guess I have TO BREAK IT!" she said as she drop the bracelet and crush it. Everyone gasp since everyone knows that bracelet means everything to me. I drop to my knees, my eyes been cover by darkness and see the pieces of the crystal. Hoshi kneels beside me as Raph and the gang came to the scene. Raph look at the broken bracelet and I started to cry. I wrap my arms around my stomach. I felt the pain…the pain of sorrow…hatred…blood…

"Hey look! Strong, tough Marie is crying! Crying like a little baby! HAHAHAHA!" Ginger and her friends laugh as Raph and the gang looks at me in sympathies. I took the remaining piece of the crystal and a tear drop fall on it. Hoshi put his hand on my shoulder

"Marie?" he asks sadly as I cry harder

"see, Raphie? Why do you need her? She's stupid…" Ginger said as she wraps her arms around his left arm. I felt fangs coming "spineless…" my blood starts to boil "and most of all…" I growl and felt some fire surround me. My eyes glow red. The girls wrap their arms around the guys' arm. "Weak" that's the last straw. She kept on talking and talking. I HAVE HAD IT!

"**I HAD HAD IT!**" I look at Ginger and everyone look scare. I crush the pieces that I hold and hands start to bleed. My dragon tail and wings came out, my eyes glow red, I have a heart mark appear on my forehead and fire suddenly surrounds the area. Everyone started to scream as Raph pull Ginger away and stand there. I look at Ginger

"MARIE! YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS!" Hoshi shout but all I do is smile evilly at him and shot a fireball at him. He dodge it and I look at Ginger again

"n-now, M-Marie. I-i-it was j-j-just a-a-an accident! It was Gita's idea!" she lied in a scared tone. I growl as the fire disappears and everyone stops the screaming and I just stood there, glaring at Ginger

"**an accident? AN ACCIDENT? YOU THOUGHT I WOULD BE THAT STUPID TO BE FOOL BY YOUR STUPID LIES? YOU THOUGHT I WAS SPINELESS TO ATTACK MY OWN BROTHER? YOU THOUGHT I WOULD BE SO WEAK TO EVEN LOOK LIKE THIS AND THROW A FIREBALL? PLEASE! YOU BEEN A NIGHTMARE TO MY LIFE! YOU BEEN SO ANNOYING, YOU EVEN MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M DEAD! YOU DESTROY MY BRACELET!**" I shouted as tears came down my cheeks

"WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT THEM? YOU CAN BUY THOSE IN A SHOP OR SOMETHING! WHY DO YOU STILL ACT LIKE A HIDEOUS MONSTER FOR?" Ginger shouts at me.

"**THAT BRACELET WAS SOMETHING THAT COULDN'T BE BOUGHT! YOU THOUGHT THAT ITEM IS JUST A PIECE OF JUNK BUT ITS NOT!**" I shout at Ginger as I glare darker at her "**that bracelet means everything to me…AND YOU DESTROY IT!**" I fly to Ginger and punch her in the face that causes her to fly to the wall. I grip on her neck with her on the wall. I growl and smirk

"p-please! L-let me go!" she pleaded

"**WHY SHOULD I? YOU RUIN MY WHOLE LIFE! YOU HURT THE PEOPLE I CARE! YOU HURT AMY, YOU TRIED TO SEDUCE MY BROTHER AND YOU EVEN MAKE ME IN TROUBLE!**" I said as I make a fire ball "**you can tease me…you can pull a prank on me…you can insult me…but no one**" I make the fire turn a red orb with a fire inside "**BUT NO ONE CAN DESTROY MY BRACELET!**" I was about to hit her as Ginger closes her eyes tightly until…

I stop at my tracks. I scoff and let her go as she coughs for some air

"w-why didn't… you just…kill me?" she asks between breathe. I look at her in anger

"**you may be a pain in the neck. You may be the person I despise. You even break my precious bracelet. But why can't I just kill you?**" I ask her as she look at me in a show-off face

"because I look beautiful and you're weak?" she said as I growl but sigh

"**no…it is not because of your beauty…it is because it is in my vows…I will only kill anyone who committed serious crime. I do not hurt the innocence. You're not a least bit of an innocence female…but you did not commit crime. I only protect the innocence. I would not protect you. If you are in a battle, getting attack by an enemy, I would not be there to save you. I will leave you there, dying**" I gave her a deadly glare before I punch her stomach. She cough out a little blood "**I can't kill you. But I can still hit you and make you feel my pain**" with that, I left her side and saw Raph…staring at me with those amber eyes.

"Marie…" he whispers as I look at the ground in shame.

"Just laugh at me…just tease me or whatever you do…it doesn't matter" but instead of a tease or a scream, I feel someone hugging me. I look to find Raph hugging me. I felt a warm spot in my heart. I smile and slowly sleep in Raph's arms…

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy! ^^<p> 


	6. The Healing Heart

I woke up to find myself in an infirmary. I look at my hands and they been bandage. I felt pain in them. I heard someone snoring and at my left, I saw Raph sitting on a chair sleeping. Did he just come here?

**"He's been there for a while"**Mia said as I saw her sitting on the bed

"really?" I ask as she nods. I look at Raph and see he have cuts and burns. I was scare. I thought I didn't hurt him. "Why does he have cuts and burn?"

**"The cuts are from your claws and the burns are from your fire. He's okay. The others went to bed. Hoshi told me to keep an eye on you." **Mia said as I start to have tears.

"W-W-Why?" I whisper

**"what?" **Mia asks

"Why? Why did he done this for me?" I ask as Mia sigh

**"I don't know. He's a tough guy and he and Hoshi bring you here. It was scary when you go all angry at Ginger" **when I heard Ginger, I look at Mia in an instant

"what happen to her?" I ask as Mia look at the window

**"well…the nurse said she got a lot of damage. She kept on coughing blood but only a little, she almost got a heart attack and she keeps on calling Raph to leave you. She didn't call you loser anymore but she change your teasing name into 'freak'"**

I fall back on the bed and sigh "am I that monstrous?" I ask as I heard Raph snort. Mia laugh

**"well, Raph could be" **I laugh at her joke **"see, your already smiling! That's a good sign. Who cares about Ginger's opinion? Whoever thinks she's right, their just idiots." **Mia sure is persistent.

"Yeah but do you remember the last time I went angry?" I said as I start to remember…the screams…the pain…the blood

**"hey! Remember, forget about the past already! Are you always like this?" **Mia shakes her head sadly **"seriously, I know you almost kill most of the students but just let it go" **I heard Raph groan and we both turn to him. He starts to stretch **"good luck" **with that, I no longer fills her presence. I turn to Raph and smile

"well, good morning, Mr. Hamato" I said as Raph's eyes widen and he gives me a hug.

"MARIE! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE GOD DAMN WELL ALIVE!" he started to look at me with a happy grin and rush to the door "HEY GUYS! SHE'S OKAY! SHE'S AWAKE!" he shouted as I heard a very loud shout

"HUZZAH!" I felt like I'm in a Barbarian world. The girls came in and gave me a very tight hug

"MARIE! YOU'RE OKAY" Janet shouted as I turn blue

"ACK! CHOKING! NOT BREATHING!" I said as the girls let me go "thank you!" I said after I got my air. I saw Hoshi and frown a little

"like last time, huh?" he said as I look at the ground. I can't bear to look at anyone now.

"What do you mean?" Amy asks as Hoshi sigh

"you didn't tell them, did you?" I shook my head as Hoshi sit next to me

"tell us what?" Raph asks getting angrier. Hoshi look at everyone at I nod as if I'm trying to tell him he can tell them.

"It started when Marie was only 7…" he said but I didn't listen since I can perfectly remember what happened.

_Flashback_

_I was walking around my old school, trying to find a gift for my best friend, Anima. She's actually a woman and she's very nice. I saw a cute little puppy. It has white fur, light red eyes, red ears and light red heart marks on its left cheek and on the hip. I pick it up and smile_

_"hi, doggy!" I said as the dog bark happily. "Are you alone?" I ask as the dog whimper "don't worry! I know a friend that loves dogs and she knows how to take good care of them." The dog barks again and licks my face. This is one unusual dog. Most dogs would have run off while others would have attack you. I bring it home and put a pink collar with a red heart._

_"Marie, are you done yet?" Hoshi said as I nod. I pick up the dog and Hoshi and I went to the party. But when we get there…_

_"ANIMA!" I shouted for the house was in disaster and Anima was just lying there…dying_

_"M…M…Marie" she said as she reached out for me. I kneel beside her and tears came in._

_"Hang on, Anima…Hang on!" I said but Anima shook her head_

_"I'm afraid I won't make it" I shook my head violently and tears roll on my cheek_

_"but you have to!" I shouted when the dog bark near me_

_"is…is that the…present you…told me about?" she said between breathes as I nod. She smile and pat her head "she's…a girl?" I nod again as Anima look at me with a ghost of a smile. "I wish I could have taken care of it more…but it's my time…Marie…take good care of her…" she said as the puppy whimper_

_"m-me…but what about a name?" I ask as Anima laugh softly_

_"I guess her name is…Kara…" she said as she almost close her eyes. I was…scaring by what_

_"ANIMA! PLEASE STAY ALIVE!" I shouted but I felt her cold hands on my cheek_

_"I'm…sorry…it is my time…but…the person that kill me…want me dead…because they thought I...am better than them…they were jealous…of me…" she said between breathes_

_"who did it?" I ask as Anima looks at me strictly_

_"Meguro Kurai" she said as I growl at that name. "I…I must go now…goodbye…my friend" with that, she closed her eyes and they were never opened again…_

_The next day_

_I walk around the school in a gloomy state. I saw Meguro laughing like a prom girl with her friends. She come up to me and glare at me_

_"hey, moron. You better get me some water or else you'll get pay" she started to laugh evilly as I remember the night yesterday. Kara bark behind me but Meguro grab her neck. Kara yelps "well, what a cute little puppy. Thanks for the dog, twerp" she laugh with her friends as I started to grow angry_

_"GIVE HER BACK!" I shouted but she ignore_

_"let's see if SHE CAN SWIM!" she throw Kara to a pond as Kara tried to swim. I jump in and tried to save her. I know I couldn't swim that time but I started to run out of air. Kara was too and when I saw her close her eyes…that's when I snap. My tail and wings pop out as I grab Kara out of the water. When Meguro look at me, I growl. I have my claws, tail, wings and fangs out. I hold Kara in my arms as I glare at Meguro_

_"**YOU SELFISH, STUPID, IDIOT GIRL! YOU KILL ANIMA JUST SO YOU COULD GET GLORY! YOU TRIED TO KILL KARA! YOU WILL DIE!**" I shouted as fire started to surround the school. Fire horses and wolfs came and attack most of the students that hurt me. I put Kara down as I punch Meguro in the face and kick her in the stomach. She got so many bruises and blood on her body._

_"P-PLEASE…STOP, DON'T KILL ME!" she pleaded. I was about to kill her off but…I suddenly heard a ringing sound. I turn around and saw Hoshi holding a wind chime. A wind chime that Anima and I made. We tried hard to make it a special melody that would make me calm down…even in the most terrible anger I have. I relax and the fire disappears. I saw Kara still okay. I smile and saw Hoshi looking at me. I look at Meguro and found her on the ground…like she's dead_

_"She happens to be a criminal that assassinate people who are richer than her. She killed herself due to your…transformation but it was not your fault. We are the same. She does not know what our hearts are. Someday, you will learn to find someone who loves you and knows our kinds are good. Come, we must leave this place and never come back. You will learn from me" Hoshi said as we left. I took one last look at Meguro and left without another word._

_End Flashback_

"…and that's how it happens" Hoshi finish explaining and he skip the part about the speech of our kinds and people learning to love us. That wind chime that Anima and I make was no ordinary chime. It was a special chime so we call it:

The Healing Heart

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p>

Man, this took me all afternoon but I finally done! I finish this from 11 am to 6 pm. Enjoy! ^V^


	7. Anima's plead

"Whoa…that's kinda deep" Raph said as Mikey cry hard

"WHY? OH WHY OH WHY MUST ANIMA DIE?" Mikey cry as Amy pat on his shell

"it okay" she put a handicraft on his nose "here, blow" Mikey blow and Amy laugh happily at his funniness. Mikey blushes and laughs. I smile at the site until I heard a ghostly voice and I was surrounded by darkness

_"Marie…"_

"Who's there?" I ask when I heard someone calling me

_"Marie…Go to the chime…" _a voice said as a figure appear

"who are you?" I ask but the figure became clearer and I could see the person…the person I miss so much…Anima "A-A-Anima?"

_"Marie…please…go to the chime…and go to the lake…of where we met" _With that, she disappear but I don't want to lose her again

"Anima?" I call but no answer "anima?" I call but nothing "ANIMA?" still nothing "ANIMA!" I shouted as I felt like someone is shaking me

"Marie? Marie, wake up!" I heard a voice so familiar…

"Anima?" I said as I see Raph shaking me with worry eyes

"no. it's me, Raph. What's wrong with ya?" he asks

"what happen?" I ask as Amy came to explain. Oh boy…

"You're eyes…they glow red and you keep on shouting 'Anima. Anima' it really is freaky and you were trying to get out of bed but you look like you have chains that connected to the wall and the candles lit up and no one even touch it!" Amy said as Hoshi look at me

"looks like you have a new ability" he said as I look at him

"what new ability?" I ask as Hoshi sigh

"an ability to talk to the spirits. It is said that a special someone can have this type of ability. Only three can have them and your one of those three. But this is a rare one. You are fire and most people or turtle in this case that can talk to the spirits are the air elements. The only person that is the fire is granddad. After he passed away, they were extinct until now" he explains as I look at my hands.

"But why must I be chained?" I ask as Hoshi look at me sadly

"you must stay put and they say the chains are for the one who first time use this ability. That's why" he finish explaining as I came to a thought. I still remember what Anima said

_"Marie…please…go to the chime…and go to the lake…of where we met" _my eyes widen as I stood up and rush off to the door

"MARIE, WHAT ARE YA DOIN'?" Raph shout as I look at him sadly

"I MUST FIND THE CHIME!" I said but I suddenly felt pain and fall to the floor. My hands were behind my back like they're been tied up. I look and nothing tied them up. I look at Hoshi angrily "LET ME GO, BROTHER!"

"You must stay put. I put a spell so her hands are tied up like when she tried to steal my cookies" I glare at Hoshi as I tried to remove the spell. It was so strong but Anima needs me. I pull apart again but nothing

"Marie, calm down! You have to stay calm or else you'll get hurt! Your hands are dam-" Don said but I cut him off

"SHUT THE DAMN, DON! I WANT TO HELP HER! AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME! I KNOW MY HANDS ARE HURT BUT I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE DAMAGE, I DON'T CARE IF I'M SICK, I DON'T CARE IF I'LL DIE OF LOSS BLOOD! I WANT TO HELP HER! SHE NEEDS ME! NOW LET. ME. GOOOO!" I pull the spell off with everyone eyes widen. I rush to the door, almost crashing the students and went to my room. I got my chime but the door was block by Hoshi and the others

"MARIE, YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Hoshi said as I step beck. A window was behind so I smirk and fall back as I fall off the building. I was in the 2nd floor.

"MARIE!" Raph shouted as I pop my wings and fly to the lake. When I reach there, my hands started to bleed but I saw the others block my path. I put a grip on the chime

"**move**" I said deadly but Hoshi step forward

"Marie, what in the world are you doing? You could get hurt" he said as I growl

"**YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, DO YOU? SHE NEEDS ME! I HAVE TO HELP HER! IT'S THE FIRST TIME I SAW HER IN 10 YEARS! 10 YEARS! IT FELT LIKE FOREVER BUT I GET TO HELP HER! I GET TO REPAY HER FOR WHAT SHE DONE TO ME!**" I shouted in anger

"who?" Amy and Mikey ask as I look at everyone deadly

"**Anima…**" I move past them as fast as lighting and reach the lake. I look around and remember what happen I first met her…when I first met Anima

_Flashback_

_I was only 5 and I was sitting with my feet touching the lake. I smile as Hoshi look at me happily_

_"are you happy here?" he asks_

_"yeah. Thank you for showing me here, big brother" I said as I laugh happily. Hoshi simile and pick up a guitar_

_"can you sing?" he asks as I nod_

_"yeah!" I get the idea and he started to play his guitar. I sing until I heard rusting in the bushes and came out a woman. Hoshi step in front of me but the woman smile_

_"hello. My name is Anima. What are yours?" she ask politely as I go closer to Anima_

_"M-My name is Marie a-and my brother over there is Hoshi" I said as I point at Hoshi_

_"nice to meet you but you're not…scare of us?" he asks as Anima laugh softly_

_"no. I was hoping people like you have kind hearts. I am never afraid of weird things." She smile and that was when we became friends…_

_End Flashback_

I felt tears in my eyes and one of the tears drop on the chime. It's a red wind chime. The tubes are white with flower patterns and the wind catcher is a light red fire tag. The striker is a crystal heart that Anima found in a special place. She never told me where so it was the only thing I have from her.


	8. Anima's Last Words

I suddenly heard footsteps and saw Hoshi and the gang. I growl as I rush to the cave behind the waterfall. I saw a hole that shape like a heart. I look at the wind chime and put the crystal heart in the hole. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake and open a cave. I walk to it and it start to get darker so I make a fire appear near me. I came across a brown door with a music note pattern. I tried to find the door knob but only found a lock with a music note hole. I have seen this before so it's no problem for me. My fire became a red guitar with fire pattern on it and I play it. I started to sing the song of when I first met Anima.  
><em><br>You were in college working part time waiting tables_  
><em>Left a small town, never looked back<em>  
><em>I was a flight risk with a fear of falling<em>  
><em>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts<em>

_I say can you believe it?_  
><em>As we're lying on the couch<em>  
><em>the moment I could see it<em>  
><em>Yes, yes, I can see it now.<em>

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
><em>You put your arm around me for the first time<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_  
><em>And there's a drawer of my things at your place<em>  
><em>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded<em>  
><em>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes<em>

_But we got bills to pay_  
><em>We got nothing figured out<em>  
><em>When it was hard to take<em>  
><em>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about<em>

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
><em>You put your arm around me for the first time<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
><em>You saw me start to believe for the first time<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._  
><em>As everything was slipping right out of our hands<em>  
><em>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street<em>

_Braced myself for the goodbye_  
><em>'Cause that's all I've ever known<em>  
><em>Then you took me by surprise<em>  
><em>You said I'll never leave you alone<em>

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
><em>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<em>  
><em>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>She is the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Hold on, make it last_  
><em>Hold on, never turn back<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Do you believe it?_  
><em>We're gonna make it now<em>  
><em>I can see it<em>  
><em>I can see it now<em>

when I was done, the door was open and I saw a child in a crystal. She looks…sad. I touch the crystal and it was hard. The child is a mutant turtle girl. She has a scarlet bandanna and a scarlet bow in the crystal. Her eyes were close and she's hugging her knees. She's wearing a scarlet ribbon around her waist. I look around and sit down cross leg. I concentrate to hear the voices. I felt fire surrounded me. I suddenly heard Anima calling me

_"Marie…you must break the crystal…" _she pleads as I open my eyes and saw Anima as a ghost

"who is she, Anima?" I ask

_"she is my daughter, Simi" _When I heard that, I fell back and hit my back on the floor. I sit back up and look at her wide eyes

"SAY WHAT? HOW COME YOUR DAUGHTER IS IN A CRYSTAL? AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHY IS SHE A TURTLE INSTEAD A HUMAN LIKE YOU?" I shouted as Anima laugh a little but then put a serious look

"because my husband is a mutant turtle too and I have two daughters. We were a happy family but one day, my eldest daughter, Sami was attack by the Foot and protect Simi from any harm. I told them to run and find safety. Sami protect Simi by sealing her in the crystal. Her age is still the same. She's only 7 and she doesn't want to leave Sami behind to fight. I made it out alive but my human daughter and my husband…die that day. I visit her every day and tell her what happen in the world. I've always love her. When I met you, you remind me of her. Always happy, never gave up, never leave anyone in a battle…I told her about you and I think she like you. I want you to be her caretaker and guardian." She looks at me sternly as my eyes widen

"r-really?" I ask as Anima nod

"please, look after her. Tell her to be good and make her like she's part of the family" Anima said as I nod and take my whip out. I change it into a sword and slice the crystal. When it broke, the girl fall to my arm and I grab the bow. I look at Anima and she smile

"I really miss you, Anima" I said as I have tears in my eyes

"I miss you too, Marie. It is my time to move on now. I can see my husband now. Take care" she said as her body started to become little red dust

"Anima…" I said in sadness as I saw her smile. The smile of what I saw before she dies.

"Goodbye, Marie. Take care of Simi for me…and I hope you find love one day…for it's just near to you. Find black and red and that's who you'll be with" with that, she disappears and I cry

"Anima…" it was silence and I scream the top of my lung "ANIMA!" I cry and cry as I hear the whisper of her voice.

_"Take care…we will see each other again…in our dreams…"_


	9. Simi

I was on my way to get out of the cave, carrying Simi who is hugging the wind chime. I hold her bow but I don't know why it doesn't have any arrows…when I came out, I saw the gang and they look angry and worry

"MARIE!" they rush to me and hug me.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? ALMOST DIE BY JUMPING OFF THE WINDOW? ARE YOU STARTING TO BECOME CRAZY OR SOME-" but Hoshi cut off when he saw Simi "who's that?"

"Simi" I whisper when I heard rustling in the bushes. I started to smell the air and growl at the bushes "**GINGER! WHAT DO YOU WANT?**" I shouted as Ginger and five black mask turtle came out

"well, you sure are smart. Now, hand me the little girl before there's trouble" she said with an evil smile. My eyes turn red and I growl

"NEVER!" I shouted as I pop my wings and fly off. The turtles started to hit me but I dodge. Ginger only laughs evilly

"you fool! They're the elite ninja. You won't defeat them!" Ginger shouted as Hoshi wipe the ninjas' butts off. I was glad and now I glare at Ginger

"**leave…**" I glare darker as the water turn red and slowly turn into fires. I heard Simi groan

"mama?" she whisper. I look at her and she opens her eyes. Her eyes…they're like Anima's…Anima's chocolate brown eyes. I saw sadness in them. I must have look like a freak. My fire simmers down and turns to water in their original color. Simi look a little sad but she wasn't afraid of me. A girl that has been finally woken up from her slumber and her first look is a hideous monster. I hug Simi and hope that she didn't cry.

"I'm sorry. I tried to protect her but…she's…" I choke out and cry. I open my eyes when she was hugging me back.

"It's okay. I wish I see her one last time. You try your best to save mama. But as long as she's happy, I'm happy. Please don't cry" her words…her sweet words…I still have tears in my eyes and streaking on my cheeks. I hug tighter and one of the ninja came with a sword. My face turns into rage as I blow with anger and hatred. The ninja scream in pain as I flew down to the ground. I started to put Simi down and glare at Ginger

"**you…you tried to kill me. But you tried to kill Simi and my friends. NEVER MESS WITH MY FRIENDS!**" I shouted but I start to fall to the ground. Raph came to my aid but Hoshi stop him. I felt like a part of me has been release. I saw Mia smirking. She helps me up as I look at Ginger.

"Who…WHO IS THIS GIRL?" Ginger shouted. I look at Mia and nod. She walks to Ginger and touch her forehead. A flash of light appear and when it was gone, Ginger only lay on the ground. Mia looks at me and I bow. She bow back and a white mist come into me. I sigh as I pull out Nin and Nang.

Nin is a mutant turtle. She wears a white band with a Yin symbol and a white bow around her waist while Nang is like Nin except the color is black and the Yin symbol is the Yang symbol.

"Hey, guys. Um…I know I have to owe you girls, big time but can you guys send her to the school? You can make some mischief but Nang, I don't want you to cause Ginger to hang on a tree or make her fall of a cliff. Or anything dangerous got it?" I said in a serious tone as Nang groan

"Aw, are you sure?" she asks in a bored tone. I look at her darkly and snarl

"YES!" I shouted as Nin and Nang hurry bring her to the school. I sigh and look at the gang. Hoshi look angry while everyone else looks shock

"who was that?" Janet asks as she points at Nin and Nang's direction

"oh, them? They're my yin and yang" I said as Hoshi sigh

"are you trying to scare me half to death?" he asks as I giggle.

"Sorry" I said as I look at Simi and smile "come here, Simi" I said as Simi come to me

"who are you?" she asks

"I'm Marie. That's Mikey" I point at Mikey "Amy, Janet, Leo, May, Don, my brother, Hoshi and Raph" I said as I point at the gang. Simi look at Raph and giggle

"what?" Raph asks as Simi smile

"you and Marie look so cute together" she said as I blush and turn to the forest

"we should…um…get going" I said as we rush to school.

* * *

><p>When we got there, the teachers said the concert starts tonight but they change the concert into a contest. I start to practice immediately. I was getting better and better. Ginger, however, has black markers on her face making her look like a clown. When the teacher told us to be ready, I started to think of the song. The song that I love to hear, the song I express my feelings, the feelings to my friends, family and…my dead ones…<p>

"Places everyone!" the drama teacher, Miss Debby shouted. I started to feel nervous and I felt a hand on my shoulder

"don't worry. You're after me" a voice said. I look behind me and saw Raph smirking. I smile then turn to Ginger who is starting to sing. I hold my hand that has a pair of earplugs in front of Raph's face

"put these on" I said as Raph take it and we put on the earplugs

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
>(Hey, what up girl?)<br>Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
>(Let's go)<br>Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
>'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back<em>

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes_  
><em>Trying on all our clothes, clothes<em>  
><em>Boys blowing up our phones, phones<em>  
><em>Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs<em>  
><em>Pulling up to the parties<em>  
><em>Trying to get a little bit tipsy<em>

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight<em>  
><em>Tick tock on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight<em>  
><em>Tick tock, on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_  
><em>Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here<em>  
><em>And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger<em>  
><em>But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger<em>

_I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk_  
><em>Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk<em>  
><em>Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk<em>

_Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out_  
><em>Or the police shut us down, down<em>  
><em>Police shut us down, down<em>  
><em>Po-po shut us<em>

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight<em>  
><em>Tick tock on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight<em>  
><em>Tick tock on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>

_DJ, you build me up_  
><em>You break me down<em>  
><em>My heart, it pounds<em>  
><em>Yeah, you got me<em>

_With my hands up_  
><em>You got me now<em>  
><em>You got that sound<em>  
><em>Yeah, you got me<em>

_DJ, you build me up_  
><em>You break me down<em>  
><em>My heart, it pounds<em>  
><em>Yeah, you got me<em>

_With my hands up_  
><em>Put your hands up<em>  
><em>Put your hands up<em>

_Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight<em>  
><em>Tick tock on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight<em>  
><em>Tick tock on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>


	10. Here I Am And Kokoro

I look at the audience and judges. They look like they die in a graveyard. I look at Ginger who didn't pay attention to the audience. Luckily, Mia deletes her memory of the lake event during the flash of light. I look at the audience and felt a little…no a lot of pity for them to hear Ginger hear. Ginger flips her hair and walk to me and Raph

"hi, Raph" she said to Raph and glare at me "hello, freak" I felt a shiver in my spine and growl when she said freak. She looks at Raph lovingly "good luck, Raph" she glare at me again "you better break a leg. And I mean literally" With that, she went to her friends and walk away. I hiss at her and pout

"up next, Raphael Hamato!" when I heard that, I look at Raph who is smirking

"knock 'em dead" I said as Raph chuckle

"I think Ginger got that cover" we both laugh as Raph walk to the stage. He sits on a stool and brings out a black and red guitar. He starts to play a tune and sing.

_Here I am, this is me  
>There's nowhere else on Earth I'd rather be<br>Here I am, it's just me and you  
>Tonight we make our dreams come true<em>

_It's a new world, it's a new start_  
><em>It's alive with the beating of young hearts<em>  
><em>It's a new day, it's a new plan<em>  
><em>I've been waiting for you<em>

I know this song…it's 'Here I Am' by Bryan Adams! It sounds so peaceful…so sincere…so…loving…

_Here I am_  
><em>Here I am<em>

_Here we are, we've just begun_  
><em>And after all this time, our time has come<em>  
><em>Yeah, here we are, still goin' strong<em>  
><em>Right here in the place where we belong<em>

_It's a new world, it's a new start_  
><em>It's alive with the beating of young hearts<em>  
><em>It's a new day, it's a new plan<em>  
><em>I've been waiting for you<em>

I look at the audience and they seem to be quite living  
><em><br>Here I am  
>Yeah, here I am<br>Here I am  
>Yeah<br>Waiting for you_

_Here I am, this is me_  
><em>There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be<em>  
><em>Here I am, it's just me and you<em>  
><em>And tonight we make our dreams come true<em>

_Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start_  
><em>It's alive with the beating of young hearts<em>  
><em>It's a new day, it's a new plan<em>  
><em>I've been waiting for you<em>

I look at Raph and he seems to be…happy. This really must be what he's feeling now. I saw a smile in his face and I smile.  
><em><br>Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start  
>It's alive with the beating of young hearts<br>It's a new day, it's a new plan  
>I've been waiting for you<em>

_Here I am_  
><em>Here I am<em>

_Here I am, next to you_  
><em>And suddenly the world is all brand new<em>  
><em>Here I am, here I am, where I'm gonna stay<em>  
><em>Now there's nothin' standin' in our way<em>

_Oh, here I am_  
><em>Here I am<em>  
><em>This is me<em>

The crowds went loud and cheer. I saw the gang cheer. Amy and Mikey are looking after Simi. I smile at Raph as he came back. I saw Ginger rushes to Raph. I don't know why but I felt like I'm…hurt on the inside. I felt like I hate Ginger more. She was about to hug Raph when he push her off.

"Our final contestant is…Marie Katherine Fireshock!" Miss Debby shouted as I stood in shock. I felt a hand on my shoulder and felt a breath in my ear

"good luck, red" Raph said as I took a deep breath. I walk to the mike and sit on the stool. I took out my red guitar. it has fire pattern and a heart pattern. I started to play the song I have been feeling all these years about the people who care and love me. The song called...'Kokoro' by Rin Kagaimine

_Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
>dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"<em>

_dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai  
>sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu<em>

I remember when granddad help me with my powers and rage. I remember when Anima teaches me the human life.

_ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi_  
><em>hitori de nokosareta<em>  
><em>kiseki no robotto wa negau<em>

_shiritai ano hito ga_  
><em>inochi no owari made<em>  
><em>watashi ni tsukutteta<em>  
><em>"kokoro"<em>

I remember when I met the girls. I remember when Hoshi help me in my needs.

_ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki  
>nazeka namida ga tomaranai…<br>naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou  
>kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?<em>

_fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
>watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o<br>fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
>watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o<br>fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
>nande fukaku setsunai…?<em>

I sing with all my heart and the love I have kept but I suddenly felt a new love that I never knew. I look at Raph who is lean against the wall smirking. I felt my heart beating as I turn to the audience and close my eyes peacefully

_ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o  
>kitto hitori wa sabishii<br>sou, ano hi, ano toki  
>subete no kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu<em>

_ima ieru hontou no kotoba  
>sasageru anata ni<em>

_arigatou… kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete  
>arigatou… isshoni sugoseta hibi o<br>arigatou… anata ga watashi ni kureta subete  
>arigatou… eien ni utau<em>

The song ended and the crowd claps their hands with cheers and joy. I stand up and bow and walk to the stage. I saw Ginger laughing

"that was the WORST voice I ever heard! You're really are the worst singer EVER!" she keeps on ranting about how great she is and how bad I am. Maybe she did tell the truth. Maybe I am a bad singer. "And most of all, you have no one who likes you" I clutch my hands but sigh and smile

"be prepare for what happens next" I said in and saw Raph smirking in the dark

"what's that supposed to mean, freak?" she asks as I ignore her and walk past her

"may the lesson be learn, my dear foe" I said as I went to Raph


	11. Shakespeare Talk

I walk to Raph and smile

"hi, Raph" I said as he smirk

"hey, Marie. Ya did good out there." he said as Ginger come over

"hey, Raph. Your singing is SOO hot! I was wondering if you like to be with me and stay away from the bad, weirdo singer here" Ginger said as she glares at me. I hiss at her

"what do ya mean weirdo?" he asks

"she said a lot of weird stuff like 'be prepare for what's next' or 'may the lesson be learn, my dear foe'. I mean, she is SO weird! She is a freak! Why do you still hang out with her?" Ginger kept on ranting and I look at her deadly

"**you better zip it, Ginger**" I said angrily as Ginger look at me then at Raph

"see? SHE IS A WEIRDO!" Ginger shouted as Hoshi come in

"Marie, calm down." Hoshi said as he glares at Ginger

"what?" Ginger asks as I sigh and turn to the teacher on the stage

"okay, we have picked the winner! The winner is…" Miss Debby said as I felt my heart beating. I look closer as Ginger do a show-off pose like she won. I heard someone playing the drum for suspense and the teacher opens her mouth

"MARIE KATHERINE FIRESHOCK!" Ginger walk but stop as I rush to the stage and saw one of the judges holding a trophy and the crowds cheer with applause. I smile as I shook the judges' hand and took the trophy. I saw people cheering and happy. I look at the judges and bow.

"Thank you for this wonderful reward" I said respectfully

"you don't need to thank us. You deserve it" one of the judges said as we both bow. Suddenly, I heard a screech and banging at the door. The door slams open and came in a red winged wolf. Everyone starts to scream and panic as I saw the coming after me. I just stood there and put the trophy down

"Marie, what're ya doin'!" Raph shouted as the winged wolf came closer and closer. My eyes glow red as the winged fire wolf is in my reach

"**halt your path!**" I said as the wolf stop

"what the…" Raph said as he went to my side. I start to scratch the wolf on its head. Its wing disappears and it starts to bark happily

"Kara, what are you doing here?" I ask as Kara licks me. I laugh happily "I know. I miss you too, Kara" I said as I scratch her neck

"Hold it. This is Kara?" Raph asks as I nod and Kara leaps on him and start to lick him "hey…cut it out…" Raph said between laughs as Kara wag her tail. I pet her head and she got off of Raph. "I thought she's a dog"

"yes but I then realize she's a baby winged wolf after 3 months since I took care of her. I started to train her and voilà! She is a red winged wolf" I said as Kara growl behind me "what is it?" I turn around and saw Ginger holding the trophy. Kara attacks her.

"AHHHHHH! FREAK, YOU BETTER CALL OF YOUR STUPID WOLF!" she shouted as Kara snarl at her

"**Kara, sit**" I said as Kara do as I told her to. Ginger pick up the trophy and was about to run off until I make a fire wall in front of her "**put the trophy down**" I said deadly as Hoshi take the trophy from Ginger. He walk to me and pet Kara. Ginger scoffs and walks away. I sigh as I turn and was about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look at Raph

"we better get ta sleep. It's been a long day" he said as I nod. We went to sleep but I can't help wonder. Who the heck is Nightwatcher?

* * *

><p>I woke up one morning and sigh. I look at my clock and it said 9 am so I went to wash up, wear my usual outfit and head off to class.<p>

It was the eighth period so it's the last class. I was fighting with Ginger and we were getting tired. Hoshi, Kara and his friends have to keep an eye on me so they watch me fight.

"Have…enough?" Ginger asks between breathes.

"No…never" I said panting.

"I bet your grandfather is a weakling so you got that from him" Ginger insulted as everyone gasp. I look at her and clench my teeth and roar

"**how dare you insult mine grandfather! Through my life, never was mine grandfather weak! Through thy bitter misery, you have brought your death!**" I shouted as I charge at her causing her to fall to the ground. I growl in my throat as Kara whimper

"p-please! No more" Ginger beg. I was about to punch her when I saw an image of my grandfather, smiling at me. I was frozen for a few seconds and punch but not at Ginger. I only punch at her left side of her head. My eyes cover by darkness as I pull away my hand and turn around

"**yet you wish to survive. Should thy insult get farther, thy life will be put in the flame of fury. I do not wish to kill thee but ever done horrid things…**" I look at her deadly like a glare in darkness over my shoulder "**there may thy life will wither away with souls of black hearts**" I look at the ground "**this is thy lesson you must learn. May thy heart have no sins**" with that, I left the class without a word. I was about to pass Hoshi but I was near him

"you shouldn't have speak like that" Hoshi whisper as I frown

"**I am sorry, brother. I do not wish to hurt thee but** **for now, I wish to stay away from others for I am still filled with hatred**" I whisper back as Hoshi nods. I look at Ginger and walk away


	12. The Secrets Out

I walk around the garden and sit on my favorite tree. I start to cry and pull my knees to my chest. I heard footsteps and turn around. I saw Janet, Amy and May coming. I look at them sadly

"Marie, are you okay?" Amy asks. I don't want to speak since I'm going to talk like Shakespeare

"don't worry, you can speak Shakespeare" May said with a smile. I look at the skies

"why must life be such a cruel thing?" I said

"it's part of life, Marie. You need to learn these things." Janet said as she put her hand on my shoulder

"you may be right. Thank you" I said gratefully. I smirk at Amy "I have heard your love for Mikey" I said as Amy blush

"how do you know we're dating?" she asks as I laugh

"because you told me, just now!" we laugh as Amy cross her arms and pout.

"Come on, let's get to bed. It's getting late" with that, we went to our dorms and went to bed except me…

* * *

><p>I was at the rooftop at night. I only sit on the same roof why Nightwatcher and I stargaze. I can't believe I almost cry in the class! I pull my knees to my chest and cry in them<p>

"what's wrong, Red?" I look up and saw Nightwatcher. I smile and wipe my tears

"nothing…it's nothing" I said as Nightwatcher sit next to me

"just tell me" he said as I started to feel some more tears. I was about to tell him when all of a sudden, Foot ninjas appear and we took a fighting stance and the rain suddenly appears

"Later, okay? I need some stress to relieve" I said as I took out my whip. There are only 40 foot ninja and Nightwatcher and I start attacking. I start to dodge their attacks as Nightwatcher beat the crud out of them. I whip a ninja's leg and make him trip. I start to whip on a ninja's back. I was done but I saw Nightwatcher fighting. I was about to help him when I saw one of the ninja punch his chin causing Nightwatcher to fall to the ground. I growl and pull up my mask. I blow some fire as the ninja scream in pain and ran away. I put back my mask and check on Nightwatcher

"Nightwatcher, are you-" but I stop when I saw his helmet on the floor. He groans and woke up. When I saw him sit up, I saw his face…I gasp and took some steps back. I know who he was…he's Raphael. He starts to panic and look at me

"Red, it's not what it looks like!" Raph said. I suddenly remember Anima's words…

_"I hope you find love one day…for it's just near to you. Find black and red and that's who you'll be with…" _I look at Raph. So Raph is going to be my love one? No wonder my heart has been beating…

"Don't freak out! I know I'm a mutant turtle but…ya gotta understand! I know you're a human and-" I cut him off

"but I'm not a human…" I said softly as I remove my mask. Raph look shock

"Marie?" he said in disbelief as I smile

"that's me" I said as the rain stop

"whoa…I can't believe it" we sat down and came the silence. I look at Raph. He hadn't put on his helmet and he looks kinda hot with only his suit…I found myself staring and saw Raph looking at me. I look away and blush

"Raph?" I ask

"yeah?" I was about to ask him if he like me but I close my mouth and look at the stars

"nothing" I said but Raph still gives me the uneasy look

"I know there's somethin'" he said as he lean in to my face. I stare at his amber eyes as I look away from him

"I said it's nothing" I said as Raph look at the stars

"fine" he starts to lie down and put his arms behind his head. I look at the stars as the silence came back. It was broken when Raph asks me a question

"Marie?" he asks as I look at him

"yeah?" I ask

"are you…in love with someone?" I look at him with wide eyes

"why would you ask that?" I ask

"because…I want to know" he said blushing red. "If you have someone you love, you can tell me…" I felt my heart beating more and more "I know ya like someone in that red-brown eyes of yers." I felt my cheeks burning when he said my eye color. I now know…I'm in love with Raphael Hamato "but if ya don't want to say who ya love, then kiss him" I felt my heart stop a minute and I look at Raph

"you mean…kiss the guy I love?" I ask as Raph look at me

"yeah" he said as I blush harder. I lie down next to him and kiss him on the lips. I pull away and saw him blushing red

"you're the guy I love, Raph" I said as I look away from Raph "but I'm sure you prefer someone else."

"What're talkin' about?" he asks as I hug my knees to my chest

"Raph, I'm a vicious monster. I'm a killer, a devil, a demon…no one likes me. They all hate me when they know about my powers. The school thinks it's nothing because they didn't threaten me but they don't like to date a monster!" I look at Raph with tears in my eyes "tell me Raph! Tell me what you love about me!" I shouted as Raph pull me into his arms and hug me

"Marie, I love you. I love your anger, your feelings, your smile, your beauty and your love for ninja arts and magic. But what I love most…" he looks at me with his amber eyes "is your red-brown eyes. They shine like stars, they make fire a beautiful element and they make you a kind, sweet and beautiful girl. I don't care if you're a demon or not, I love you since we met in the park." He put his hand on my right cheek and lean closer "I love you, Marie" I suddenly felt a pair of lip on mine's. I slowly close my eyes and kiss him back. It went on for 2 minutes and when we pull away, Raph smirk

"come on" he said as we stand up "we have to get back to school." he reach out a hand to me "may i?" he asks as I giggle

"you may" I put my hand on his as we rush back to school


	13. A Choice

After years of school and life experience, we're in our final year and about to move to the world. Leo and Janet started dating a year ago. Apparently, when they were training, Janet got injured and Leo picks her up bridal style and carries her to the infirmary. While Don and May start dating before one month of Leo and Janet start dating. They got together when someone (Mikey) broke one the chemical and cause a loud explosion in the lab. May get affected and have been in the infirmary for a week. Don never left her side and he didn't eat or sleep a wink. He confess when she finally woke up

I woke up and saw Kara barking happily. I yawn and start to stretch as Kara bark at Raph. She starts to lick him as I rush to pick her up. I heard Raph groan and I start to take a few steps back. I look at the clock. It says 8 am and today is Saturday. I smile at Kara as she barks happily. She starts to lick my face when suddenly…

"MORNING, GUYS!" Mikey shouted as Raph fell out of bed and Kara starts to attack Mikey. Raph was angry but when he saw Kara and Mikey's fight, he starts to laugh. I look at Mikey and Kara angrily

"**Kara, enough!**" I shout as Kara stop attacking and walk to me. I look at Mikey "I am soooo sorry, Mikey. Kara is not used to having people frighten her" I said as Mikey stand up and grin.

"Its okay" he look at Raph who is still laughing "yo, Raph! Guess who's here?" he asks as he shows an orange cat in his hands "ITS KLUNK!" Raph stop laughing and step in front of Klunk and Mikey. Kara and I tilt our heads to side

"what's wrong, Raph?" I ask as Klunk came closer to Kara

"isn't Kara a wolf?" he asks as I sigh

"she's a winged wolf and she doesn't chase or eat cats if that's what you're thinking, Raphie" I said as Mikey was about to laugh when I sent him a glare. He quickly shut up and Kara whimpers and starts to tug my leg. I bent down and pat her head "are you hungry, girl?" I ask as Kara nod.

"There's some food in the cafeteria" Mikey said as we rush to the cafeteria

* * *

><p>when we got there, I saw the rest of the gang having breakfast. I saw Hoshi and Mara talking, Leo talking and Janet giggling, May and Don talking about algebra. I saw Amy coming and squeal when she saw Klunk<p>

"AWWW! Who this cut little kitty?" she asks as Klunk lick her face

"this is Klunk!" Mikey said as Klunk snuggle the two of them

"Meow!" he said as Amy giggle. I smile but I suddenly smell a scent of gingers. I growl as I turn around and saw Ginger with her friends. Luckily, Monday will be graduation day but I have to live three days of torture from Ginger. Raph wrap his arm around my waist and kiss my cheek

"come on, babe. You're gonna miss breakfast" he said as I sigh and went to the gang. Hoshi starts to munch on his ham sandwich as I take a bite on my egg sandwich. Klunk and Kara got friendlier as I sigh. I saw Ginger coming here. I felt like squishing my sandwich and burn into little pieces. Ginger flips her hair in front of Hoshi and Raph who are only ignoring. I continue eating my sandwich as Hoshi look at me with a serious face

"Marie, since you're going to graduate, i believe you should join my group" Hoshi said. I almost choke out of my sandwich and make a fireball! I look at him in surprise

"come again?" I ask as Hoshi sigh

"to join my group after you graduate" he said as I felt a chill in my spine. I look at the girls "but what are you girls gonna do?" I ask as the girls gave me a comforting smile

"well…we're going to with the guys and join their group" Amy said as I look at Raph.

"I think you should go with Hoshi if you want to" he said. His words says go but his eyes have sadness. Now I don't know what to do. I stood up and walk away.

* * *

><p>I was sitting under my favorite tree in the forest's garden. I don't know what choice I have to choose. Should I stay with the gang or go with my brother? All these choices confuse me. Suddenly, Hoshi appear and sit next to me<p>

"you okay?" he asks as I nod "I'm sorry for making you choose but the reason I call you to join me is because I have to train you" he said as I look at him

"it's okay, it's part of life anyway, right?" I ask as Hoshi nod

"indeed. I still remember when you tried to dance" he said chuckling as I glare at him playfully

"don't push your luck" I said as we both laugh. Hoshi stand up and look at me

"I gotta go. You can tell your choice to me later. See ya" with that, he disappears. I only sit here, hoping to choose my choice. I felt the wind blowing through me. I close my eyes and before you know it, I fell to a deep sleep…


	14. I'm Gonna Miss You

_~Marie's Dream~_

_I was in a dark alley. I saw the gang…lying on the ground…blood all over. I saw Raph and Hoshi fighting with a metal armor man. Raph got his right arm and left leg injured and bleeding while Hoshi has a cut on his shoulder and blood leaking out from his right leg. I couldn't move. I look at my body and found i'm a human!  
><em>

_"LEAVE MARIE ALONE, SHREDDER!" Raph shouted. Does he know him? I was scared. I felt like I can't do anything…I saw Raph kicking Shredder but instead of a hit, he got flip and thrown to the wall_

_"RAPH!" I shouted as Shredder grab Hoshi's neck_

_"you fools shouldn't have disturbed me. I will have the Red Dragon's power and rule the world!" the Shredder said as I saw a red moon behind him. I have to run…run away from here! I want to run but I stay on my feet like some force make me to. The vision suddenly turns into a white room with no one except a mutant turtle in a black robe with fire patterns. She wears a lava color bandanna, a lava bow wrap around her waist and she has a mark of an eagle on her left shoulder. She smile at me_

_"hello, dear sister…" she said as my eyes widen_

_"Se-Serena?" I ask as Serena_

_"yes, dear sister. But I am here because something dreadful will happen" Serena said in a serious tone. I gulp when I saw her face getting serious_

_"what will happen?" I ask_

_"the red moon shall appear in 3 years, the day of your birthday. Thou must prepare! After thy graduation, thou will leave thy friends and Hoshi and find me to train" She said in a gentle yet demanding voice. I wince at her sudden anger_

_"I…understand…sister" I bow as everything went dark_

_~End Dream~_

I felt someone shaking me as I slowly open my eyes. I saw Raph have his worry eyes in mine. Raph sigh in relief and sit next to me.

"Ya okay, doll face?" he asks as I nod. I remember my conversation and start to cry

"R-Raph…" I said shivering. Raph look at me in surprise. He wraps his arms around me and I cry in his chest

"Marie, what happen?" he asks worriedly. I start to cry harder

"I…I don't know what to do! I want to be with you but I can't!" I said as Raph stroke my shell

"I know. I know you don't want to choose between me and yer bro but-" I look at him with tears streaming my cheek

"no! I mean I can't be with anyone! I have to choose! It's either you or Hoshi or…" I trailed off as Raph look at me worriedly

"or what?" he asks. I look at him almost like I'm dead inside

"or risk everyone's lives" I whisper as Raph kiss me. He pulls away and has a sad look on his face.

"How long will you be gone?" he asks as I look away

"3 years…" I whisper

"but why are ya leavin'?" he asks as I look at him

"I have to train. It for the sake of everyone's lives" I said as I kiss his cheek "I wish I could stay with you…" I said as Raph sigh and hug me tighter

"I know, doll. I know…" he said softly. I wrap my arms around him

"I'll be back after my training. Maybe sooner" I said with determinations as Raph cup my face and kiss me passionately. When he pulls away, I saw him smile but still have sadness in his eyes

"and I'll be waitin' for ya. Here" he said as he holds a red bracelet. It has a fire shape symbol, a dragon charm, a bell and a heart crystal. He put it on my wrist and smirk "I know it's not much but at least you'll remember me…" he said shyly as I smile at the bracelet

"it's beautiful, Raph. Thanks" I said as I kiss his lips. I pull away but I felt Raph's hand on the tail of my bandanna.

"Hold still" he said as he starts to smile "there. Much better" he said as I touch the back of my bandanna. It was wrapped into a bow. I smile at Raph

"thanks, Raph" I said

"don't mention it" I lean in and kiss him and wrap my arms around him and he starts to wrap his arms around my waist. When we pull away, Raph kiss my forehead and rest his chin on my head

"I'm gonna miss ya, doll" he said as I lay my head on his shoulder

"I'm gonna miss you too, Raphie" I whisper and I breath in his scent, the smell of apple and chocolate.

* * *

><p>It was graduation day and everyone is glad for the day to come. Simi decided to live with the guys. I know it would be dangerous if she come with me. The teachers said Raph and I have to sing a duet song. I got the perfect song for it. Ginger has to give an amazing (or horrifying) speech about what we miss.<p>

"…and so, I will miss my beautiful self and my beautiful dresses" she said as a cricket sound was heard. The crowd was silence. The principal, Miss Clare clears her throat.

"Thank you, Ginger for that…um…wonderful speech" if this is anime, the teacher and the crowd would have sweat drops. "Anyways, I would to introduce the top singers of the school! Please welcome, Marie Katherine Fireshock and Raphael Firenzi Hamato!" the teacher shouted as the crowd gone wild. I look at Raph in confuse

"you're middle name is Firenzi?" I ask as Raph smirk at me

"yeah. It actually suits me" he said as I giggle. We went to the stage and take two mikes


	15. We Will Meet Again

Raph and I pick up a mike and smirk at each other before looking at the crowd  
><em><br>I run from hate, I run from prejudice  
>I run from pessimists, but I run too late<br>I run my life or is it running me, run from my past  
>I run too fast or too slow it seems<em>

_When lies become the truth_  
><em>That's when I run to you<em>

_This world keeps spinning faster_  
><em>Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby<em>  
><em>When it all starts coming undone<em>  
><em>Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you<em>

_We run on fumes, your life and mine_  
><em>Like the sands of time slippin' right on through<em>  
><em>And our love's the only truth<em>  
><em>That's why I run to you<em>

_This world keeps spinning faster_  
><em>Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby<em>  
><em>When it all starts coming undone<em>  
><em>Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you<em>

_Whoa, oh, I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_  
><em>Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby<em>  
><em>When it all starts coming undone<em>  
><em>Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you, I run to you, yeah<em>

_Whoa, oh, I run to you_  
><em>I run to you girl, whoa<em>

_I always run to you_  
><em>Run to you, run to you<em>

we bow as the crowd cheer. We walk to the back stage and I saw Ginger

"HI, RAPHIE-POO!" Ginger shouted as I felt my eyes turn a little red

_**"Marie, calm down!"**_

_"Please, Marie. Not here. You will be punished by your own regrets!"_

I sigh and saw Ginger trying to flirt with him

"so, do you want to go to a movie, tonight?" she asks as I hiss. Raph wrap his arm around me and pull me close

"I told a thousand times, I'M NOT DATIN' YOU!" Raph shouted as Ginger scoff and walk away

"at least Ginger won't flirt you to death" I said as I make my claw appear "unless I could make her death come true" I said as Raph chuckle

"whoa, babe, easy. You know you're my girl" he said as he kisses my forehead. Hoshi come and look at me sadly

"Marie. Its time" he said as I frown and look at Raph sadly

"Raph…i-" but Raph cut me off with a kiss. He pulls away and smirk

"I know. I'm gonna miss ya, doll" he whispers. I hug him tightly as I let go and bow to Hoshi

"bye Hoshi. Take good care of Simi for me" I said as Hoshi bow

"I will" he said as I smirk

"and don't you dare tell them stories about me" I said as Hoshi chuckle

"I'll try" he said as he walk away. I saw the gang and the girls starts to hug me tightly

"MARIE...I-I-I-'M GONNA…MISS YOU SOOO MUCH!" Amy said between sobs

"YEAH! WE WON'T FIND SOMEONE WHO BEAT THE CRUD OUT OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" May shouts with tears

"I GONNA MISS YOU A LOT! YOU MAY TEASE ME, CALLING ME NAMES, ARGUE WITH ME, MAY FIGHT AROUND AND BEAT THE PEOPLE'S BLOOD OFF BUT YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" Janet shouts and wails.

"G-G-Girls, Choking, NOT breathing!" I said turning blue. The girls let go as I took a deep breath "thank you and don't worry. I'll be back soon" I said with determinations. I saw Mikey crying, Leo holding some tears and Don comforting Mikey

"we're…gonna miss you, Marie" Leo said as I smile

"it won't be long, guys" I said. I saw Raph run to the door

"RAPH!" Leo shouted as Raph open the door and went out. I ran after him.

* * *

><p>I saw Raph under the apple tree. I heard him…sobbing? I look at him and saw him crying. CRYING! Raphael Firenzi Hamato never cries! Not even once. He looks at me and I saw his eyes red. I kneel in front of him<p>

"Raph…are you…okay?" I ask but instead of a reply, Raph hugs me tightly. I heard him sniff and sob on my shoulder

"I-I'm…g-g-gonna…m-m-m-miss ya…Marie…" Raph whispers between sobs. I hug him back and snuggle his neck

"I'll miss you too. But I won't be apart from you" I said as I pull away and point at his plastron "I'll be here. In your hot-headed yet kind and gentle heart" I said softly as Raph smile and kiss me. I start to feel tears and kiss him back. We pull away and I stay up. I look up and saw the stars appear

"I love ya, Katherine" Raph said as he stands up. I look at him and smile sadly

"I love you too, Firenzi…" with that, I was surrounded by fire. The only thing I saw was Raph reaching out for me

_"we will meet again, Raphael"_ I whisper in the wind as I take one last look at Raph and hear the heart crystal on my bracelet

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>


End file.
